


New Year's resolution

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Frank Castle is a good bro, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Frank swears to punish those responsible for Aunt May's murder.





	New Year's resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, before we begin I want to warn you that this story is extremely violent, given that Frank is in this story that is a given. anyway reader discretion is advised.

 

Frank Castle was returning to his apartment building in Queens when he saw police cars, he saw Peter Parker talking to a cop. Frank talked to one of the cops and they let him through, so he could get to Peter.

When Frank got there, Peter said, “she’s dead Frank, she’s dead,” Frank knew that Peter was referring to his Aunt May, she had been murdered. Frank accompanied Peter to the precinct, Peter let him use his phone to call Tony Stark.

Before Tony got there, Frank took Peter aside and said, “Peter I’m going to get this guy, I promise, you that I’ll make him pay,”

Once Stark took Peter to the compound, Frank headed to the crime scene, a bomb was used to kill May, Frank ducked under the tape to get a closer look inside. Whoever did this must have known about Peter’s secret. He analyzed the scene, ‘the explosive was most likely homemade,’ Frank thought, there were scraps of metal everywhere, the bomb had killed her instantly, thank god for that because he couldn’t bear the thought of May slowly dying from that.

Frank left the scene being careful not to disturb anything, his prints and DNA might have been removed from the criminal database, but Frank wasn’t taking any chances.

The next day Frank drove up to the compound in his van. He knocked on the door and Happy Hogan came to let him in. He led Frank to the common area and went to go get Peter.

“You must be Frank, Peter told us a lot about you,” said Steve Rogers as he got up to greet Frank.

“Captain, it’s an honor to meet you,” Frank replied, he had always idolized Captain America, he was the reason he became a marine.

“Just call me Steve,”

“How is Peter doing?” Frank asked as the two sat down across from each other.

“Not so good, he hardly slept last night,” Steve replied.

Before they could speak any further, Happy came back with Peter. Frank got up and walked over, and before he knew it Peter had pulled Frank into a hug, Frank was hesitated but put his arms around the young hero. For a second he thought back to when he hugged his son Frankie after he had a nightmare. “It’s alright kid,” Frank said

“It’s my fault,” Peter replied

“No, don’t you dare say that Pete this wasn’t your fault, and again I promise you the one who did this will pay,” and Peter nodded and hugged Frank again.

Frank was given a list of Adrian Toomes’ associates that were still on the street. That night Frank went hunting, he dawned the bullet proof vest with the white spray-painted skull, dawning his persona, The Punisher. He tracked Toomes’ men to a warehouse, it was most likely a storehouse for their alien tech derived weapons. Frank got his Remington 870 shotgun ready, with two M1911 pistols as backup.

Toomes’ thugs were just sitting around waiting for a pizza to arrive, they heard a knock on the door, they assumed it was the pizza guy, when the thug opened the door the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his face, and without a second thought, Frank pulled the trigger right in the guy’s face, sending chunks flying. The others reached for their guns, but they weren’t quick enough, because Frank had already ejected the spent shell, and fired again hitting two at once. That just left one, Frank grabbed him and held him at knife point, “who’s in charge now that your Toomes is in prison?” The Punisher asked

The thug so scared for his life said, “Gargan, Mac Gargan, he took over the operation after he escaped Prison.”

“That’s all I needed to know” Frank said and then he plunged the knife into the guy’s throat and ripped it forward taking the guy’s throat with it. Frank then looked around, and found a scrap of paper with the address of Peter and May’s apartment.” Angry he crumpled and threw it on the ground and left.

David Lieberman was sleeping soundly when his phone vibrated, not wanting to be rude he answered the call, “Hello” he said

“Hey Micro, sorry about calling so late, but I need your help,” Frank said.

“Hey Frank, it’s good to hear from you, what do you need?” asked David.

“I need you to run a facial recognition search, the guy’s name is Mac Gargan, he might be living under an assumed name,” Frank said

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can find and get back to you,”

“Thanks Micro,”

“Frank, this wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the death of May Parker would it?” asked David.

“Yeah, her nephew’s a friend of mine” Frank confessed

“Okay, I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Thanks man,”

“Anything for a friend,” David said as he hung up.

“What was that?” asked David’s wife Sarah.

“That was Pete, he needs help with something,”

“Do I wanna know?” she asked

“No, you don’t”

“Okay just get it done quickly,” and David kissed her forehead and went down stairs.

Frank got another call, “hello,” he said

“Frank it’s Tony, Peter tried to kill himself,” Frank got the van in gear and drove as fast as he could to the compound. He ran inside and went to the common room, he saw Peter on the couch with bandages around his wrists.

Frank sat down next to Peter and said, “Peter, believe me when I say that I know this is tough, I thought about suicide too,” Peter turned to look at Frank when he said that. “But I thought better of it, it’s not the answer, May would want you to soldier on,”

“How do you know that?” Peter asked

“I just know, kid, I just know, the world needs Spider-man just as much as it needs Peter Parker,” Frank said.

Peter hugged Frank, and Frank hugged him back, “I’m here for you Pete, call me if you need me.”

“I will,”

Frank went back to his hideout, to his surprise his buddy Curtis was there, “Hey Frank” he said

“Curt, what brings you here,” Frank replied as he went to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

“I heard about what happened to May Parker, then I heard about these arms dealers getting shot up,”

Frank didn’t even try to deny it, “May was the only family Peter had left Curt,”

“Frank, I’m not here to stop you, I just want you to be careful,” Curt said

“I know,”

“That kid has had an effect on you, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Frank admitted, “He reminds me of Frankie,” and Curt smiled at that.

“I’d like to meet him,”

“Maybe after this is over, he might have some stuff he wants to get off his chest,”

“I’m looking forward to it Frank,” Curt said and the two clinked their bottles and drank.

Micro had tracked Gargan to a warehouse, it was the place where he and his crew were storing the alien weapons. Frank was ready to take him down, not just for May, but for Peter too. This man had caused Peter to suffer without an ounce of remorse, and this night he won’t face justice, but punishment instead. Frank had his van in front of the warehouse entrance. He slammed on the gas, and rammed the garage door. He un-hooked his seatbelt and grabbed his minigun.

Gargan’s men didn’t know what to expect when the Punished stepped out into the open, with his minigun’s barrels rotating, “TAKE COVER” one of the men yelled but it was too late. Frank let loose six barrels of unparalleled firepower. The barrels rotated shredding the opposition into pieces of butchered meat in the process.

Once the henchmen were out of the way Frank yelled “GARGAN, show yourself.” Gargan did show himself, he came into the light his arms up in surrender, the thing is Frank Castle didn’t do surrender. He dropped his minigun, drew his pistol and shot Gargan in the kneecap. Frank grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him to his van.

Frank took him to a secure location. Gargan was blindfolded and tied to a chair. After a few minutes, Frank took the blindfold off of Gargan. Frank stood there with a sledge hammer in his hand. Before Gargan could say anything, Frank swung the hammer and shattered Gargan’s other knee, and he screamed out in pain.

“You feel that, that pain,” Frank said, “That is nothing compared to the pain you’ve caused a good friend of mine,” he said referring to Peter

“Your friends with the spider,” Gargan said. Frank didn’t say anything as he brought the hammer down on Gargan’s shoulder dislocating it.

“AHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK” Gargan said screaming in pain.

“He tried to kill himself because of you,” Frank said as he kicked him over. He lay on the ground with Frank looking over him. He held the hammer over his head.

“No, P….” Gargan said as the hammer came down one final time fracturing his skull, killing him.

The next day Frank drove up to the compound he got out of his van. When he got to the common room, he saw Peter sitting on the couch. He sat next to him, “It’s over Peter,” Frank said, and Peter looked at him, Frank wrapped his arms around Peter holding him tight like he would do for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> so What did you guys think, leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
